In the related art, there is a manufacturing system in which component mounting apparatuses are provided in multiple manufacturing lines, and control data for controlling the component mounting apparatuses, is managed by a single centralized management apparatus (for example, refer to PTL 1, or the like). In the manufacturing system disclosed in PTL 1, in a case in which control data in a component mounting apparatus disposed in an arbitrary manufacturing line is altered, the altered content of the data is reported to the centralized management apparatus (referred to as an “overall management apparatus” in the document) via a line management device that manages the manufacturing lines. The centralized management apparatus transfers the altered content of the control data for which a report is received, to the line management devices and component mounting apparatuses of other manufacturing lines. In this kind of manufacturing system, in addition to control data, centralized management by using a centralized management apparatus can also be considered for various information such as material data, production planning data, and quality data.